Exam
by yin13147
Summary: AU. The top ten students of Karakura High are called to take a practice exam on Saturday to prepare for the special exams. At that day hell breaks loose and a vengeful spirit threatens to kill them one by one. Now they must do what it says or else it's death.
1. Ranking

**A/N:** **Hello to those who love horror. I made this because I wanted to try writing horror for But as a note, this is my first horror fanfic so please be gentle with your opinions. I hope you like it and I would like some reviews. Who would not want reviews for their stories?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Ranking<strong>

"Class, I have something to announce to you all." The teacher said, causing the whole class to stay quiet and pay attention. "The special exams will be on two weeks from today, and the only students who will take that exam are the top ten."

All then started chatting quietly to each other for a moment about what the man said until Byakuya cleared his throat. "Tomorrow the top 10 will be posted on the bulletin board. Like what I just said, those who are within the highest ranks will be taking the special exams." Everyone was quiet but they were very excited for it. Byakuya then left the room and their Philosophy teacher entered.

For the rest of their classes they just listened to the discussions of their teachers, took down important notes and finished the activities given to them. When the school bell rang, everyone left and went back to their houses to take a break for the rest of the day. When it was bedtime the star students wondered what rank they are. They were anxious and curious at the same time, hoping that they will get what is worth their studies.

* * *

><p>The school gates of pure iron opened and everyone who was waiting outside the school entered, carrying their bags and all their school stuff. When they entered the main hall, they saw student council president Ishida stapling a piece of bond paper on the large bulletin board. Seeing this, the students knew that this was about something important and quickly approached the bulletin board. They looked closely at the paper which Ishida just stapled; then within just a few seconds of reading a lot of gasps filled the temporarily silent hall.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Top 10 Overall:<strong>

Top 1 - Toshiro Hitsugaya (97.20)  
>Top 2 - Uryuu Ishida (97.11)<br>Top 3 - Ichigo Kurosaki (97.05)  
>Top 4 - Momo Hinamori (96.82)<br>Top 5 - Rukia Kuchiki (96.79)  
>Top 6 - Neliel Tu (96.53)<br>Top 7 - Ulquiorra Cifer (96.47)  
>Top 8 - Orihime Inoue (96.36)<br>Top 9 - Ashido Kano (96.21)  
>Top 10 - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (96.00)<p>

**Announcement:** To those who are the top 10, you will be taking a practice exam this Saturday to prepare for the special exams. The time will be from 10:00 AM - 3:00 PM, and the venue will be in the classroom of 3-1. The proctors of the practice exam will be Byakuya Kuchiki (Politics and History teacher) and Aizen Sosuke (Philosophy and Language teacher).

* * *

><p>Those who were in the top 10 were silently happy. Even what's inside their bags were rattling out of joy. Those people were chosen, they were the cream of the crop, the most elite, the best of the best. Now those ten juniors couldn't wait for tomorrow. Things couldn't get any better for them...<p>

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -To be continued- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
><strong>


	2. Missing

**Chapter 2 - Missing  
><strong>

It was already Saturday, and the ten students prepared themselves in their houses; making sure that they are fully prepared. Twenty minutes before ten o'clock and they were already in the classroom, silently reviewing all their notes. It seemed like they were preparing for the actual exam, but of course they have to be prepared for anything. Suddenly, Hinamori felt a ticklish feeling in her bladder and left the room quickly, heading for the comfort room.

* * *

><p><em>Five minutes after Hinamori left the classroom...<em>

* * *

><p>"Whew. Good thing I get to release all of it." She exhaled, washing her hands. Unexpectedly, the lights went off . "A blackout?" She didn't notice that there was someone behind her, holding several bloody chains. "Well, I'll just use the light of my phone then." Hinamori took out her phone and from the light of the screen she could see the door. Before she could open it, she heard clattering of metal.<p>

"What was that? Must have stepped on something." She pointed her phone towards the floor, but saw that her feet were standing on nothing else. The clattering was heard again. Suspicious, she turns to her back and pointed to where the clattering came from. Though the figure evaded the light and Momo could only see the chains on the floor being dragged into the dark shadows.

"Who's there?" She asked in a shaky voice pointing her phone to her left. The figure evaded the light again and Hinamori only saw the chains again. There was also bloodstains on the floor. Then she pointed her phone to her right, but saw only blood. Wanting to get out now, she grabbed the knob but it was stuck, she couldn't open the door.

"Eh?" She twisted it again but it was useless. She was trapped inside. Then the lights turned on again, but turned off after a second. Then on, off, on, off... again and again like it was blinking. After the lights' hundredth blinking, the figure appeared once more and the peach's brown eyes widened in horror as she now saw the figure.

It had long blue hair covering the whole face, a long white dress, long and black fingernails, pale white skin, and bloody chains surrounding its arms and legs. The lower section of the skin is soaked with fresh human blood and the figure showed its face to Hinamori. She saw that there was no face, it was all blank except for the eyes. They were pure black with red slits.

"Who are you?" She hesitated, her body trembling with fear. The figure only gave an odd sound which made the chains around it move, floating towards Hinamori. "What are you doing? Someone, save me..." She was more afraid than ever, and she twisted the knob again, desperate to get out. She held on so tight as her legs felt like jelly, holding on the knob was her only support in standing up.

"No... no... save me... someone..." She couldn't find the strength to scream, and as the chains made contact with her skin, everything went black and she collapsed on the floor. The chains then fully wrapped around her, and the figure gave an odd chuckle before dragging the young girl away into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Five minutes passed after ten and the papers were distributed, and the proctors sat down on their chairs, reading and finishing some paperwork all the while sharply observing their students.<p>

The students wrote their names on the top section of the paper and quickly started answering the hundred questions in their Chemistry test. Toshiro paused answering for a while and looked at the chair behind him, which is the chair where Hinamori sat. She still didn't come back yet, and it was already thirty minutes so he was worried; the others also were worried to what's taking her so long.

"_Hinamori... what are you doing?_" Nonetheless, he went on in finishing the test. All of a sudden, the room's light went off for a moment then went on again, and oddly there is a large television attached to the wall on the windows of the room. "What the hell?" Ichigo said, confused along with the others. The TV turned on, but the screen was static at first before a set of words appeared.

**Good morning. As you know, the practice test has already begun. Though do you think that those papers on your chairs are the real practice tests? You're wrong.**

Everyone was shocked and had many questions in their head. How did it just appear in there? What did the words mean? And who is sending this message to them right now?

**Thinking that I am joking? Well I would expect that from you. But can you think that again after seeing this?**

The screen then displayed an area that seems abandoned, and then it zooms closer to a person bound in bloody chains and stuck on a tall wall. When it was close enough, their eyes widened like round discs as the person was Hinamori.

_"What is this? Chains?" She shuddered as she saw a pool of bloody water below her filled with hungry piranhas. "No! No! SAVE ME! SOMEONE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! AH!" _

Then the screen went black, but instead of a couple of words appearing, a black eye with red slits appeared on the center of the screen. The students and the proctors gave no new reaction from the scene. The voice spoke.

**Hahahaha! Now you know that this is real. Don't worry, you can still save her. But on one condition. By 10:30, I will be giving you a question that you must answer correctly within thirty seconds. **

**If you still haven't given the right answer by the time those thirty seconds are up, then I'm afraid that she will be a meal to the piranhas. The choice to save her or not is up to you.**** Remember, 10:30. Don't think that the question that I'll give you will be very easy. ****Even the top 1 will have extreme difficulty here. Make sure that you are still here by the required time. And you better take action quickly, because you only have twenty minutes left. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **To be continued**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made an edit in the prologue about the top 10 and the proctors. Instead of Yamamoto, Byakuya is the class adviser and one of the proctors. And instead of Renji, Inoue is the top 8. If the ones who read this doesn't know about Ashido, he is a character of Bleach that only appears in the anime and he helped Rukia in Hueco Mundo.  
><strong>


	3. Chasing

**Chapter 3 - Chasing  
><strong>

"What should we do? Hinamori-san is in danger." Orihime said, trying not to panic. "We have to prepare. Like what it said, we have only twenty minutes left." Nel answered, refusing to chicken out. "But how?" Toshiro asked, his fists ghost white from clenching it so tight.

"Look, whatever that creepy-eyed thing told us, it said that by 10:30 it will appear again on that TV and will ask us a very difficult question. We have to try and read the really complex books in the library as fast as we can before it appears again." Ichigo replied back, and the others saw his point.

It sounded a little funny and crazy but what other choice do they have? Hinamori is in grave danger and they had to do something instead of stay in the classroom freaking out. So they did what Ichigo said for the next five minutes, the proctors assisting them. When it was 10:26 Orihime saw a little child hiding in the book shelves. She became curious.

"Hey, what are you doing there?" She whispered to the child, but the child said nothing and wandered off. The more curious she became, and she followed the kid, and the others thought she was just going to get more books.

The child kept on running and the orange-haired girl kept on following, not caring where she was going even though the place around her was like an underground place that was rusted and dirty. She just got too curious. However the run became endless as Orihime and the child went farther and farther, disappearing into the darkness.

The others were already back in the classroom one minute and forty-seven seconds before 10:30. They were very worried as Orihime disappeared but Hinamori's life was at stake. When the clock hit the required time, the TV went on again and that eye they saw before appeared on the screen again.

**So you prepared yourselves. I am pleased. Well then, as a reward I will make the question a little bit easier but don't expect that it is not hard anymore. Now here is my question: What is that emotion that is as unclear as moving water, as confusing as a spiral illusion, and as dark as black, Now answer in half a minute. To make you answer faster, I'll show you THIS.**

The scene went to Hinamori who was drained of energy and unconscious from all the screaming that she did for the past few minutes. She was slowly lowered down to the bloody waters where the piranhas were circling around, waiting for her body to be completely under the water so they could eat her flesh, organs and bones. Ten seconds... they couldn't find the answer. Twenty seconds... not yet. Twenty-five seconds... nothing. Now the voice counted down.

**Five... four... three... two...**

Before the voice counted one, Ichigo exclaimed his answer. "Ambivalence." He hoped that he was correct or the consequence would be hellish. A second after he answered that, the chains that were lowering Hinamori down stopped and she was lifted up again. The piranhas growled.

**I am impressed, Ichigo Kurosaki. You have answered my question correctly and saved your classmate. Do not worry, all of you. She will be back on the school grounds in no time. But you have another thing to worry about.**

Then another scene was shown, it was Orihime continuously chasing the child in a large, large maze full of so many paths. One end of the path led to outside of the maze, but the rest of the ends were full of deadly traps. Now they knew that they all were being targeted, one by one. And they must do whatever the ghost says or they'll pay the price.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -To be continued- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****  
><strong>


	4. Remembering

**Chapter 4 - Remembering**

Catch up to her, catch up to her was the only thought in her head as she kept on running. Suddenly the path changed and she almost ran into a dead end where it led into a pool of acid, but she was lucky to stop in time before she could fall down to her death. Looking around she finally saw where the child is and continued chasing the youth as the latter kept on running away from her.

**This time, you cannot help her. Whether she makes it out alive or not is entirely up to her. So just sit there and watch your friend running around the whole maze, the chance of her dying in there high.**

They were horrified and speechless. Their bodies could not move from the fright. The relief that they felt from saving Hinamori from death was quickly gone when they realized that another classmate of theirs was targeted by the spirit. It was all shocking. They just came to school to prepare themselves for the special exams and _this_ is what they get. What did they do to deserve this? They didn't do anything. In fact, they didn't.

* * *

><p>In a place full of nothing but darkness, the spirit's form changed. The spirit this time was wearing the standard Karakura High uniform and the eyes and the hair changed. The eyes went from monstrous to normal, the reddish-silver orbs shining fiercely and the hair was elbow-length and not messy. "For a year I've been waiting for this. Now they will suffer what I suffer. Hehehe..." From low to loud she laughed hysterically, like an insane demon. "Everyone like them will pay! Everyone of them! Suffer! Die!"<p>

_"Why are you doing this to me?" She sobbed before being kicked in the stomach. "You are the top 1. It's unfair. We worked our asses off and you didn't put much work yet you stand above us? It's not fair. You cheater!"_

_"STOP!" After that word she was killed by another student carrying an axe. They hated her, because they wanted to be the top 1. And she bested them all, they hated it and they wanted to kill her for that. "Goodbye, former top 1." They left her body in the area behind the school full of trees. An hour later her body moved, the hands clawing on to the dirty ground. 'Unforgivable..." She muttered as she stood up. Her body was pale and cold. Her eyes were blank and darkness enveloped her like an aura. _

_"I just did my best and they killed me for it. I never wanted to ruin their dream I just gave my best like they did. They'll pay for this... won't get away... with it." She murmured while she picked up the axe that was used to kill her. Meanwhile in a classroom the people responsible killing her was trying to find a way what to do with her corpse. Then they stopped moving and stood still like a statue when they saw the girl they murdered walking in the classroom like she was limping, holding the axe as her eyes were full of hatred and revenge. _

_Without a word she beheaded one classmate, then slashed deeply the shoulder of another then slicing the face in half, then she took a knife on the floor and stabbed a third's eye before slitting the throat. With a nail gun lying on a chair she grabbed it and shot the fourth on the head repeatedly until he fell down with holes on his face. Then the last was the leader, she grabbed the axe and held it high. "Die." With a powerful strike she was dead and the girl chopped her repeatedly until the leader was no more than chunks of human meat.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Every top 10 will suffer. I will make sure that things won't end up their way just because they saved their friend.<strong>" Reika would make sure that hell would reign this day. She will not let them get out alive. Their exam will end as a failure. They'll fail it.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -To be continued- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****  
><strong>


	5. Playing

**Chapter 5 - Playing**

Aizen watched his students panic in horror, on the outside and on the inside. Their fear was overwhelming the atmosphere. This was exactly how she wanted it. Though they managed to save one friend, she was not letting them leave the school alive. "_Everything will be over, Reika. And may you finally rest in peace after this._" He thought, sighing. He didn't want this to happen, but if he won't do this she'll keep on haunting the school for eternity until she gets what she wants.

If there was something the school never knew, Reika is... his deceased daughter. She may be dead physically but spiritually she lives on, bound to the very grounds where she was killed. When he heard about her death, he was mortified. But when her haunted soul visited him and told him about the ones who murdered her, and their murder done by nobody else but her, he was speechless and surely scared shitless but he never showed his fear of the situation to her.

_"**Please Dad, help me... I may have avenged my own death, but somehow I don't feel satisfied. I need help, Dad...**" She sobbed like she was innocent. He couldn't touch her, as she would just phase through his hands and body. He was taken aback as she unexpectedly chuckled, and her aura was dark. "**Then that's it. Dad, there is one way to set me free...**" She smirked. "What is it?" He asked, expecting that what she'll say next will not be good. "**When the next top 10 students come, please let me kill them.**" She grinned and he was shocked. Why would she think of such a thing? She was really deranged now from her murder. It transformed her from a sweet, kind to a twisted and evil girl._

But if setting her soul free would cut her chains to this world, so that she could finally ascend to the afterlife, he agreed. Now it was happening. He could see his students and his friend in a state of hell, which gave her pleasure and glee. How pained was he to do this, but how can he stop her from doing it? It was already too late to change her mind or lighten her heart through verbal consolation. The only thing that could comfort her is the blood of the innocent.

Seeing Inoue running nonstop, getting almost killed many times from several traps; he could see the dread and anger in green eyes. Her boyfriend, Ulquiorra was quiet yet the pain and rage in him, he could feel. Then he turned back to the screen, where she stopped running because the child stopped running as well. And then she was blindfolded and restrained on the ground with chains, with bars sealing the locks on her hands and feet.

She could only sit and see only darkness in her eyes and hear evil. Several other kids wearing bandages or bloodstained kimonos gather around her, along with the kid who she kept on chasing. They held their hands together and started circling around her, with scary eyes and eerie smiles. They stared singing in unison, their creepy voices haunting the teenagers watching them.

**_Make a circle, make a circle, just so that you can't escape.  
>Make a circle, make a circle, what game shall we play?<em>**_**  
>Make a circle, make a circle, "Who stands behind you right now?"<strong>_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -To be continued- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -****  
><strong>


	6. Cursing

**A/N: The lyrics from chapter 5 was from the horror Vocaloid song Kagome Kagome. I was inspired to make that game the test that Inoue had to pass. Sorry for the long wait, again. But this will never be on hiatus. Maybe I should update it once a month to make you all feel better, is that okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Cursing<strong>

"How would she even know who is behind her? We don't even know who those children are." Ulquiorra hissed in a low voice, his nails scratching the surface of the armchair and tearing through the exam paper. "Whoever is trying to kill us, is more than just psycho. We're dealing with a murderous and bloodthirsty nutcase." Grimmjow replied, knowing how pissed on the inside his childhood friend is.

"Make the kids state their names." Ishida demanded quietly and Reika chuckled. "**Why should I?**" She mocked which made Toshiro and Ichigo slam their fists at the same time. "Because that would be cheating, you fucking retarded asshole ghost. None of us know who the hell are those kids that look like the shit-eating undead." Ichigo said in a dark voice, not used to profanity.

"Make it fair, you weird ghostly thing. I swear when I find you, I will make sure you will die in a way that's a thousand times worse than what Hinamori almost died." Toshiro muttered, luckily only his fellow classmates and teachers heard that. Reika was busy chuckling at the sight of the girl being surrounded so evilly. Ichigo and the others were shocked at his rage that he is trying to control, because they knew that if he's mad, those who anger him will regret it. But the same went for everyone else, they're like beasts that have cool exterior but their true self will make people who judge them wrong eat their words and chew their tongue off.

"**Nice point, alright.**" Without them seeing it, her eyes glowed a dark red as the same went with the children, which made them say their names to Orihime one at a girl noticed the differences in each children's voice when they told her their names, and she made sure to keep it in her head. "Shiki." She muttered, analyzing the direction to where the voice was coming from, either front, back, left or right. Before guessing the next one, she remembered the ghost.

She quickly got the idea that whoever the creature was, he or she wanted to play with them, as it got Hinamori at first, then her next. She doesn't know who's next, but she thought of something. "Whoever you are, I forfeit." All paused at the word forfeit, everyone was still. "Please, spare even one, even if it means I would die." "Don't do it, Inoue-san." Nel trembled, wanting to smash the TV and yell what she just said as loud as she can but she could only sit down and watch. Reika laughed and Inoue lost it, going completely nuts with either rage or loss of hope.

"Haku, Rinka, Yuu, Shin, Eiya, Chikari, and Makoto. There are eight of you and those are your names, in order to who will be behind me next after the other. Happy now, you ghost?" She spat, her head falling to the ground as the panted and the children backed off, scattering as they fell into the traps and died gruesomely, which made everyone's eyes green with sickness. Ashido couldn't stay quiet anymore, saying a few sentences that made a huge point. "What grudge do you even have with us? What did we ever to do you that makes you want to kill us? Why are you doing this if there are no reason for both questions?"

Reika frowned at the questions, realizing they're still sane to ask even that. They weren't to be underestimated. She didn't answer, feeling that they wouldn't understand. "**That's it, you got me. You won Round 2, and I'll let her go. But not without a consequence. Don't think you can get away with it that easily because you have the brains of a computer.**" And the next second a long spear propelled towards her from nowhere and pierced through her gut, her mouth welling up blood and her body falling flat on the ground.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -To be continued- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Sorry for a short chappy after two months of no update, and sorry for the cliffy. You want her to die, or live? You want Momo to be captured again and killed, or get a third chance and live? Say it in your reviews and whatever option wins, will come for the next chappy. To the AizenxIchigo fans, I made a four-shot called Abandon Us, which will be updated monthly. Thank you! :D  
><strong>


	7. Dying

**Chapter 7 - Dying**

"_Reika, why do you have to go such lengths? Why harm the innocent for your soul to be freed of its burden?_" There was grief and regret. No matter how much he had to do this, he never wanted it to happen. He tried to help Reika before, he tried to help his daughter move on but she would never rest without her hands being staiend by the blood of the guiltless.

They never did anything! Yet they had to suffer and see the horror of her rage and her extreme want for revenge. Though her murderers were dead, it wasn't enough. Killing them only made her want to kill more students, those students being intelligent ones. How unfair that she wanted other bright students to feel her pain just because she couldn't bear the fact she was the only student experiencing that kind of event.

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra, I'm sorry... but to save you... and the others... I don't care if I die..." She choked blood in numerous spurts. "But the time we had together was... really... fun..." And just like that, she died, followed by Reika's ominous chuckle that was worse than any other psychopath's life. The low chuckle turned into a loud, demonic laugh that filled the whole room with her haunting voice as the screen went to black.<p>

Ulquiorra made no vocal reaction, but he was clearly furious. His usual emotionless aura was now flaming with longer Reika laughed, the more irate he became. The others also felt rage, but it couldn't compare to the green-eyed teen. Rukia fainted from the shock, this was all too much for her. Byakuya caught his sister in time and carried her in his arms, knowing the shock that she is feeling.

Despite his quiet and calm face, he was already very nervous about what was happening. He wrapped his arms tighter around his sister as Reika's laugh slowly came to an end.

"**Wow, those faces really delight me. Should I make those expressions even more exciting?**" Invisible to them, her lips widened into a Cheshire Cat's smile as the lights in their room, started to blink on and off alternately. A loud scream was heard, echoing in the hall as there were otherworldly sounds.

As the blinks were so fast, they couldn't see the body trying to struggle from an unearthly force. Only until the lights were on again, they saw the body sprawled out on the floor. Nel covered her mouth to prevent screaming, and Toshiro almost stumbled by hastily getting off his chair to run to the half-corpse. "Hinamori!"

* * *

><p>Reika approached the recently dead Inoue, and her ghostly hand touched the wet puddle of blood before licking some of the metallic substance. She smirked and laughed so loud, but the students were too shocked at her second victim's body that they ignored her cackle.<p>

Death was what she loved, innocent or guilty. Now she had to go for her next target.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -To be continued- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It had been three months, well I got busy and I was in a sort of writer's block with this one.  
><strong>


End file.
